


Steamed Up

by Geist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blushing, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nudity, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Relaxation, Sauna, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good soldier knows when to relax as well as when to work their hardest. At the end of a long day's training, what better way for the defenders of humanity's future to unwind than a long session in the sauna and some girl talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed Up

The ladle dipped into the water bucket, smoothly, without a splash, making a faint ripple across the surface. It rose back up, trailing droplets, setting up more concentric, interweaving patterns. Its holder swung it to the left and upended it. The water fell, broke up, spread out against the resistance of the air. And its fall was suddenly and violently arrested by the glowing surface of a pile of hot coals. Sizzling, the coals popping, the water exploded into a plume of steam that spread out to envelop five naked bodies. 

Mikasa replaced the dipper on its hook and sat back, letting the vapour and its pungent herbal cocktail billow around her. It worked its way into her pores, the heat into her muscles, and unwound the tension that a day's hard training had put into those corded sinews and tendons. She stretched, one arm then another, working out unfamiliar aches and twinges. They'd been practicing with 3D manoeuvre gear, and though she'd been up in it dozens of times now, her body always felt strange and ungainly once she was back on the ground. 

Her comrades in arms relaxed around her, each in their own way. Krista sat demurely on her bench, back straight, her hands in her lap, head turned to chat with Ymir, who leaned towards her, eyes fixed on hers. Sasha sprawled, ungainly, her legs apart. She was almost sliding off the bench; her head was tipped back, her eyes shut, and she was breathing deeply, either inhaling the steam or, as Mikasa uncharitably suspected, just sleeping.

And Annie sat like Mikasa, leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her stomach. Not on full alert, but not completely relaxed either. Watchful, ready. As if at any moment she could be up, in uniform and ready to slice a Titan right across the back of its neck. The quintessential soldier. Her blonde hair, tied up in its severe ponytail was, despite the day's training and the effects of the steam, perfect. Her eyes, despite the heat, were chips of blue ice.

Across the room, Ymir stretched and yawned, ultra-theatrically. Two heads turned her way, and Krista remained smiling at her, half oblivious, half expectant. Mikasa and Annie expected her to drape an entirely companionable arm around Krista's shoulders. But no, back to her sides they went, and she yawned again, twice as loudly. 

"I'm exhausted," she said. "So much training. So little sleep."

"I'm not surprised," said Annie. The others were in fact quite surprised that she'd offered the comment. "With this one making all that noise the whole night." She stuck out a perfectly sculpted leg and nudged Sasha with her big toe.

"Uh! Whazzat?" Sasha jerked upright, glancing around wildly, then relaxed when she saw there weren't any superior officers around. But there was the far scarier Annie, who reiterated:

"I was saying you make far too much noise in bed."

"I do not!"

"You snore. You fart. And don't think we haven't heard the other things you do."

Under her farmer's tan, Sasha turned bright red. Ymir barked out a laugh, and Krista giggled between her fingers. Even Mikasa's lip twitched.

"Well, so what?" said Sasha hotly. "I wouldn't expect YOU to understand."

Annie arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"I bet you don't even know what it's like to really want something. To want to be with someone. You don't have any desire, do you?"

She'd scored a hit. It was only a scratch; Annie‘s impenetrable armour saw to that. But it was a hit all the same, and the others waited with bated breath for her response.

"I...have desires," Annie said, after a second‘s hesitation. "But they are not important. They can wait until the mission is complete."

"Mission?“ Ymir said. "The destruction of all Titans? Mankind's freedom? Long wait, Annie. Besides, I thought your plan was to join the military police.”

"I will still be part of things there. But that isn't the question here. What of your desire, Sasha? Have you even slept with someone before?“

"Oh yes!”

Krista leaned forward. “You have? What was it like?"

"My," Ymir said, “our little Krista has a dirtier mind than I thought.” 

But Sasha ignored her, a dreamy look crossing her face. "It was wonderful. Last year, before I joined the military, my friend and I were out hunting. The snow came down and we sheltered in a cabin. Just us, some furs, the fire, our food..."

Ymir snickered. “Of course she brings food into it.”

“We stayed there for two days. He made me feel things I've never felt before. You've no idea what a good, hard…”

"Woah, way too much information.”

Sasha sighed. "I hope I get to see him again."

Krista had gone rather pink. “It sounds lovely," she said. "I hope you get to see him again too." She turned to Ymir. "What about you? Have you ever...?”

"Mmm? Me? Sure. A couple of guys. Just quickies here and there." She waved a dismissive hand. “They were jerks.”

“Oh! W-well I've never - but l um, touch myself." Krista smiled at Sasha. "So you're not alone."

Ymir stared at her. "Well, well. Krista Lenz, stealth masturbator. I'd never have guessed.“ Krista turned bright red at that.

Ymir continued her line of questioning for her. "And what about you, Mikasa? Do you paddle the canoe? Flick the bean? Since we're sharing, after all."

At long last, Mikasa spoke up, without hesitation or embarrassment.

"I masturbate. When necessary.“

"Well there you go. Which leaves..."

Annie. Still as a statue, flawless as crystal. Her words were perfectly chosen. “I do not."

"And there you have it. Mystery solved, all the girls of the 104th know each others‘ sexual habits." Ymir added another ladleful of water to the coals and settled back, soaking up the steam.

They sat in silence for a minute or two. The coals crackled. The steam condensed on the walls and on their bodies, dripping to the floor with a steady patter. Then Mikasa spoke up.

"You should, Annie."

"Should what?"

"Masturbate. It makes you a better soldier."

"I fail to see how."

"You can't be tense in the 3D manoeuvre gear, can you? You need to move with it, be aware of your surroundings. You're worse off if you're pent up.”

"That's a good point," Krista said. She'd been listening carefully. When the number one ranked trainee spoke, it paid to listen. "I know I feel better after I do it."

"Ridiculous," Annie said.

“I think I know what the problem is here," Ymir said. "She doesn't know how.”

“Of course I know how," Annie said, a little more hurriedly than usual. Like Sasha, Ymir had found a chink in her armour.

"Oh!” Krista clapped her hands together. "If she really doesn't know how, then we should show her? We're a unit, aren't we? Comrades should help each other. Annie's shown us how to fight, she we should show her how to relax."

Dead silence. Ymir broke it with a laugh. "Ah, Krista," she said, hugging her. Everything that comes out of that sweet little head of yours sounds like a good idea. What the hell, I'm in."

"Sounds like fun," Sasha said. "Let's see if we can melt the ice queen.”

"I'll help," Mikasa concluded.

“Huh. And do I get a say?" Annie grumbled, but as the others closed in she threw up her hands, sighed and said "Fine. Show me what's so amazing.”

Strong, but gentle hands took hold of her arms and shoulders. A stool, pilfered from the bathhouse by some other group sat near the centre of the room. The girls manouevered Annie over to it and sat her down. They clustered around her: Mikasa and Sasha behind her back, Krista and Ymir to her sides. They eagerly began to explore her body. Krista and Ymir stroked her thighs, getting her to gradually part them. Sasha rubbed her back, grinding her palms into the taut muscles of Annie's shoulder-blades, before moving up to the shoulders themselves.

"This is pointless," Annie said. "I feel noth-!"

Mikasa, as she always did, went straight for the weak point. Krista and Ymir had teased Annie into opening her legs just enough for Mikasa to slip her hand between them. Mikasa's fingers made contact with her mound and, just for a moment, Annie's breath caught in her throat.

While Mikasa tended to Annie's nethers, Krista and Ymir, their first job done, abandoned her thighs and moved on to her breasts. Ymir squeezed one, Krista the other, marvelling at their firmness.

"Nice tits, Leonhardt,“ Ymir said.

“Lovely," Krista agreed. Annie murmured, too distracted by the hands all over her body.

Ymir pinched Annie's nipple, rolling it against the wrinkled pinkness of her areola, while Krista, taking her cue from Ymir, licked her fingertip and dragged it around the teat on her side. Inspired by the sheen of saliva ringing Annie's nipple, Ymir got to her knees.  
She gripped Annie's boob, and fondling it, tilted it up and took its peak into her mouth. Krista followed, nibbling, licking, sucking. And up above, Sasha worked out the kinks in Annie's shoulders, Annie let out a very quiet, very subtle groan.

Feeling Annie's lips growing warm under her touch, Mikasa pushed an exploratory finger between them, and found a wellspring of slick juices.

"You're wet," Mikasa stated.

“Go for it, Mikasa," said Krista, looking up from Annie's breast. 

Mikasa took her words to heart. She slipped two fingers deep into Annie's pussy, submerging them in heat and wetness and the tightness of virgin territory. Her technique was straightforward, uncomplicated, and, as with everything she did, effective beyond belief. Rubbing Annie's undulating walls with her fingertips, she sought out one specific spot, and when she found it, hooked them upwards, pushing into yielding flesh. Likewise, she set her thumb searching for Annie's clitoris, and quickly located it. She circled around that stiff little bud. It practically pulsed under her brief brushes across it, and hardened even further, swelling to the point where it poked from beneath its hood.

"Uh!" Annie jerked back. Mikasa had touched the exposed sliver of clit, and for Annie, who'd barely even thought about that quarter-inch of her anatomy, the sensation was incredible. She tried to maintain her usual stoic, expressionless demeanour, but the things Mikasa was doing to her made her legs quiver and her back want to arch. Breathing through her nostrils didn't seem to be delivering the same amount of air as it had a few minutes ago, demanding that her mouth open in the occasional pant or gasp, and she could feel the heat in her cheeks: a glow that slowly radiated through her entire body.

"Look at those toes curl," Ymir says, glancing down from Annie's breast. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

"Does it feel good, Annie?" Krista asked.

"It is tolerable,“ Annie said.

Sasha chuckled. "It's gonna be a lot more than just 'tolerable' in a minute." She'd ridden her hands over Annie's shoulders down to where Krista and Ymir worked magic with their mouths and hands.

"It will," said Mikasa. She ramped up her caresses, swirling her fingers inside Annie's snatch, or making Annie squirm by pulling them out for a few seconds, only to thrust them back in right up to the last knuckle. Annie started to shake and buck, such that Sasha, Ymir and Krista had to press close and hold her in place. Sasha nibbled at her shoulder, and she tipped back her head and uttered a low, almost despairing moan. Mikasa’s palm thumped against her pussy, coming away smeared in her thickly-flowing juices. She added a third finger to the ones pounding away at Annie’s tunnel, and pressed down hard on her button, almost crushing it against her pubis. Krista and Ymir sucked at her nipples until they ached.

With a cry, Annie came, quaking under the force of her first ever orgasm. She didn't scream, as such; she was far too self-controlled for that. But the result of her suppressing it was far more adorable. She squeaked, groaned a high pitched groan and slumped forward, resting her hands on her knees.

Mikasa pulled her hand away from Annie's snatch and dispassionately examined the glaze of pussy juice coating it. Experimentally, she stuck out her tongue and lapped at her fingertips, and proceeded to clean the rest of her hand in a similarly catlike way. Krista and Ymir released Annie's boobs, and Krista asked her:

"Well? How was it?"

"I can see the appeal," said Annie.

"Well, there's something else I want to show you, Annie," Krista took up a position kneeling before her. "Can I?"

Annie shrugged, as if she didn't care either way, but a sharp pair of eyes (like Mikasa's) would have noticed that she did so very hastily, her usual smooth motions shuddery and discombobulated. Krista put her hands on Annie's knees and parted her legs.

"Krista, what-? Never mind." Ymir stood and stepped away. She folded her arms and let a frown settle on her brow, but never once looked away from the tableau below her. Particularly not away from Krista.

Krista leaned forward, travelling down the ravine of Annie's thighs, towards the fertile and so recently inundated delta at their crux. To the sides of her head, Annie's pale skin turned rosy the closer she got, coming to match their gloriously pink centre.

"Oh! Her thighs are blushing," Krista said. "How cute.”

"Yeah," Ymir grumbled. "Real cute."

Krista stopped with her nose a centimetre away from Annie's cleft, catching the musky whiff of her arousal, taking in the sight of her engorged, sticky lips. She took a breath, closing in. Annie's sparse pubes tickled her nose. She opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and took one huge slurp up the length of Annie's slit, all the way from toe to tip, and Annie, still sensitised from her previous climax, moaned a loud and explosive moan.

“Mmm, my boy did that for me," Sasha said. “It's amazing. She stood and circled around to get a better look. One of her hands found her breast, massaging it in slow circles, while she put the other between her legs and delved deep into her pussy. She split her thick, dark labia, rivulets of her moisture leaking down the insides of her thighs and beading into her pubes. She drove her fingers into herself with the groan of someone who knew their body, enjoyed it and knew what she wanted out of it.

Mikasa, meanwhile, shifted herself, sitting more centrally behind Annie's back, her legs curled beneath her. She cupped Annie's breasts and did for her what Krista and Ymir previously had, though with a rougher, more straightforward approach. But Annie seemed to welcome the change in pace, and moaned again while Mikasa tugged at her teats and sunk her hands deep into the soft flesh of her boobs.

Krista licked harder, worming her tongue into every crevice she could find. She slurped up Annie's juices, and ran her tongue across her lips, cleaning off the surplus that accumulated there. Stiffening her tongue, pointing it, she sent it slithering into Annie's wet hole, and felt her inner muscles tighten around it. Annie, her composure dented, whined.

"She's enjoying that," Sasha said, through panting, parted lips. She worked her own pussy with a will, squishing noises resounding under her flickering fingers. With her free hand, she clawed at her breast. "Where'd you learn how to eat a girl out, Krista?"

Krista shrugged, pulling away from Annie's crotch briefly. "It just seems...obvious. I just think about what I’d like." She returned to licking, and Annie's heavy breathing turned back into moans.

"I know what you'd like," Ymir muttered, Sasha glanced at her.

“Uh?”

"Nothing."

Her tongue deep inside Annie's tunnel, Krista nuzzled forward, burying into Annie's folds. She nosed up against Annie's clitoris, and brought her tongue out, slathered in juices. She gave it a delicate lick, and then a firmer one, transferring Annie's own moisture to her hood. Pursing her lips, she sucked the little pearl into her mouth and sucked, slowly extracting it from its protective membrane.

Annie held firm, her lips set in a thin line. her fists clenched. But Krista was relentless, tormenting Annie with licks that lashed down on her sensitive parts from endless unexpected angles. Annie's moans became whines, and eventually, by gradual, blurted out fits and starts, wails. Krista stuck her tongue back in Annie's cunt, feeling it pulse, and pincered two fingers around her clit. She squeezed it, frigging it hard, drawing out Annie's pleasure into a thin, torturous thread of ecstasy that finally, with one last huge upwards flick of her tongue and a tight pinch of her fingers, she snapped.

Annie howled, and Mikasa clamped her hand over her mouth, muffling her shout of delight for fear that another cadet or - heaven forbid - a superior officer would hear them. Off to the side, Sasha let out a sharp “Ah!” Mikasa and Ymir turned just in time to see a gush of juices squirt out around her fingers. She held up her dripping hand.

“Heh," she said. "Sorry. I kinda get really wet when I'm excited.”

Annie looked up, her cheeks red, stray strands of her hair plastered across her forehead.

“This excites you?” she asked, incredulously. “Women coupling?”

“Yeah. Trust me, I’m as as surprised as you are. I never thought about other girls this way.”

“I’m not surprised,” Ymir said. “I know what I like. Hey, Krista.”

Krista emerged from between Annie’s legs, lips and chin smeared in juices. She rose like the evening star, and not for the first time did everyone envy her the perfect figure that military training had done everything to improve and nothing to mar.

“Ymir?” she said, and Ymir stepped towards her. When she got close enough, she snapped to her as if magnetised, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She pressed her lips to Krista’s and insinuated her tongue into her mouth. Krista went rigid with shock and then, all at once, melted into the kiss, convinced by the sheer rightness of how it felt. She leaned in to Ymir, pressing close, let the warmth of her skin seep into hers. Curling her arms around Ymir’s back, she reached up and stroke her hair, combing her fingers through those thick brown locks.

Breaking the kiss, Ymir pointed at the wall.

“Over there,” she said. Krista nodded, willing at that moment to do anything Ymir wanted.

Still linked, they made their way over to the edge of the room. Ymir released Krista and bent her over the bench, palms flat against the wall. She put a firm hand on her back, holding her in place, and snuggled close to her.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Ymir whispered, and nibbled at Krista’s earlobe.

Krista gasped, and again as Ymir slid her free hand down her flank, over the taut hill of her buttocks, and finally between her legs. Krista moved her feet farther apart, opening herself for Ymir. And Ymir brought her hand up, cupped Krista’s mound, and wormed her fingers between her slippery lips. Krista squealed, surprised and delighted. She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding on Ymir’s fingertips, urging her to push them in deeper. Ymir stooped over her and peppered her neck, her cheeks, and even her hair with kisses. As Krista squirmed, Ymir did exactly what she wanted and thrust into her pussy, bathing her digits in heat and wetness.

Annie, Mikasa and Sasha just stared.

“Well that happened,” Sasha said. “I guess it’s my turn to try licking you, huh Annie?”

“If you wish,” she said, aloof again, but with a certain gleam in her eyes.

Sasha dropped to her knees and delved hungrily between Annie’s thighs, licking hard at a muff already distended by fingers and tongue, stained with saliva and juice. Annie, used now to people playing around her nethers - almost blasé, in fact - put her hand on Sasha’s head and tugged at her hair, pulling her forward. Sasha murmured a complaint and Annie slackened off, but kept her hand in place.

Mikasa kept on groping Annie, but as she writhed in Mikasa’s grasp and turned vocal in her pleasure, Mikasa found her caresses increasingly distracted. Her hands strayed to her own boobs, down her body, over the ridges of her abs, down and down further to the wet crevice between her thighs and its luxuriant bush of black pubes. She rubbed herself, fingertips dabbling around her hole while she humped the heel of her palm. Her breath huffed hot and damp against Annie's neck, and she sighed as she unwound a tension that she'd let build for too long.

Slobbering at Annie's crotch, leaning on one arm as she reached back to finger herself, Sasha applied an inexpert but enthusiastic tongue to Annie's pussy. She relished Annie's juice, and slurped up every bit of it she could find, even suctioning her lips to the edges of Annie's opening, drinking it fresh from the source while she circled her tongue around its insides. When the well ran dry, she turned her attention upwards to Annie's jewel. Annie jerked under the force of Sasha's laps, her clitoris having swollen under the abuse heaped upon it, dark, angry and supremely sensitive. But even if she almost couldn't tolerate the bursts of delight Sasha's mouth produced, her body responded, and Sasha soon undammed the river and was treated to another torrent of Annie's nectar. 

Annie was close to cumming again, and she let Sasha and Mikasa know. She moaned and squealed, wriggling across the stool, smearing it with the drips of her juices that Sasha didn’t manage to catch. She felt that ball of fire build in her belly, ignited by her deep, frantic breaths and the blowtorch heat of her loins. And Sasha stoked it with every lick. Until she stopped.

“Mah thung ith thore!”

“Uh!?” Annie glared at her, teetering on the edge, desperate for more. Mikasa reached round her and rubbed her pussy, slowly, keeping her arousal banked.

“I’ve got an idea!” Sasha, said, and leapt up. “Wait there!” She skittered out of the steam room, completely naked, not even bothering to grab a towel.

“Sasha!” Mikasa yelled after her. “Idiot! Put some clothes on.” But Sasha was gone.

Mikasa sighed, stretched, and as she did, she shoved Annie off the stool and took her place.

"Ackerman! What are you doing?" Annie glared at her usurper from the awkward half-crouch she'd fallen into to keep her balance.

“We've shown you enough affection for now," said Mikasa, almost sweetly. She spread her legs, revealing her glistening mound and the shining drops of dew that clung to the hairs around it. "Return the favour, please."

"This is ridiculous," Annie said.

"Or perhaps you've had enough? We can stop."

Grumbling, Annie took up her place between Mikasa's knees, bent her head  
and took her first lick at another woman's pussy. She reached for her own slit, rubbing herself as Sasha had done. Her first few laps were begrudging, half-hearted. But as her pleasure flowed and the enticing scent of Mikasa's arousal rose up into her nostrils, she found herself actually enjoying the act of pleasing someone else. She prided herself on Mikasa's gasps, on her squeaks and squeals, and tried to use what she'd  
learned from the others, experimenting with prods and pokes, kisses and nibbles. Mikasa leaned over her, her moans low, heavy, impassioned, rising in pitch and persistence until finally they hit their crescendo. Mikasa screamed in orgasm, clenching her thighs around Annie's head as the climax that had been building all evening bloomed inside her.

Over by the wall, another scream answered. Krista came at Ymir‘s insistence. her walls twitched around the fingers lodged deep inside her, almost sucking at them, urging them further on as if to draw out hidden reserves of bliss. Ymir traced soft nails up and down Krista's torso as she shivered and shook, roving from breasts to belly button, soothing her with kisses and whispers. Krista, shaky-legged, teary-eyed, slumped against her, her lungs working like bellows as they strove to draw back in the air she'd expended.

"My Krista," Ymir purred, stroking her.

"Ymir," Krista gasped back. "Thank you."

They held each other for a moment, and then Krista continued, with bright mischief in her eyes.

"Now," she said, "try something with me." She laid back on the bench, and Ymir almost gulped at the sight of her lithe, lovely form stretched out below her. "You go on top," she half-whispered, and as Ymir knelt to join her she added: "Ah, but facing the other way."

Comprehension, and excitement dawned. Ymir scrambled onto the bench, squatting over Krista’s face, and brought herself down to her elbows so that Krista’s loins were right beneath her. Her labia were wet and pouty. Her clitoris was a beautiful pink jewel. Ymir moistened her lips and descended on the feast below.

Krista grabbed Ymir’s arse, dragging her down ‘til she was almost sitting on Krista’s face. Krista, her mouth smothered by Ymir’s wide-spread cunt, her nose wedged in her crack, slurped and sucked and set her tongue to wriggling across every centimetre of hot, sticky flesh it could get to. Ymir must have been totally unprepared; she bucked hard, grinding her crotch into Krista’s face, desperately trying to get that ceaseless tongue into the places where it mattered the most. Her wetness ran in rivers down Krista’s chin, even across her cheeks. Salt sweat dripped down Ymir’s back, over the curve of her buttocks, and Krista watched it patter down onto her forehead and into her hair, scarcely even noticing when a bead of it fell and stung her eyes.

Ymir rested on her forearms, clutching Krista’s bottom, hanging like a gargoyle over her pussy. She licked slowly, but pressed down hard with her tongue, each lick eliciting stifled cries from Krista. A few of those was enough to make Krista throw up her legs and wrap them around Ymir’s shoulders, pulling her down, immersing her further in the rising scent and heat of Krista’s nethers. It took some doing, but Ymir was blessed with flexibility and a long tongue, and she got herself into a position where she could dip it into Krista’s hole. Flicking it in and out, she tongue-fucked her, driving in that sinuous muscle as deep in as it’d go.

Krista never once stopped giving back, not even as Ymir’s brutish ministrations foisted distracting, ever-building pleasure upon her, not even as sweat and fluids streaked her face and filled her mouth. She knew Ymir was getting close, judging by her screams, perhaps even faster than Krista herself was. Reaching up, she pushed her fingers into Ymir, gliding them back and forth, swirling them inside while she licked around them. Ymir responded by nibbling Krista’s clit, causing her to screech and arch her back, trembling against the weight of Ymir’s body. Krista decided to finish things off before she ended up owing Ymir another orgasm. She withdrew her juice-slicked fingers and closed them around the sides of Ymir’s button, squeezing it within its hood. As she jerked it, she tongued the edges of Ymir’s opening, delighting in the way her pussy yielded to her licks.

Above her, Ymir froze for a second, then untensed convulsively. She screamed like a banshee, writhing over Krista’s body. Krista watched in awe at Ymir’s pussy twitching, the contractions of her walls making her dripping hole pucker and dilate, and Krista pushed her fingers back in, eager to feel the kiss of Ymir’s privates.

“Ha-ahhh,” she panted. “I win!”

“Not...mmm...not a race,” Ymir said back. She shuddered, mastering herself, and quelled the bursts of pleasure buffeting her just long enough to seize Krista’s clit. With cruel fingers and a merciless tongue, she forced the same ecstasy on Krista that Krista had given her.

The pair of them held each other tight, Krista's legs wrapped around Ymir's shoulders, Ymir's thighs clasped over Krista's face. When their orgasms had passed they disentangled from each other and sat together on the bench. With Krista' holding Ymir, and Ymir Krista, they kissed each other until it seemed they'd never part, both tasting themselves on their partner's lips.

"You scream like an angel," Ymir told Krista, running a finger along her jawline, ending up caressing her chin.

"You scream like a slut," Krista said, and Ymir laughed, disbelieving.

"Krista! You shouldn’t even know that word!"

Krista smiled and rested her head on Ymir's shoulder. "I bet you didn't expect me to eat pussy that well, either."

"Mmm. I might need you to prove it to me again."

Over towards the centre of the room, still seated on the stool, Mikasa sighed as her own well-earned climax flared within her rigid muscles. She groaned, leaning over Annie, whose head she was holding equally hard with both her hands and thighs. Annie would have have protested, but she was too busy fumbling at her crotch. Her fingers slished over her lips and the treasures between them, bringing stimulation but ultimately no satisfaction. She groaned into Mikasa's quim, jilling herself with ever-increasing urgency.

Which is when Sasha made her reappearance, crowing "I got it! I got it!" And waving something in the air. Mikasa peered at it.

"That's..."

An exquisitely hand-carved cock was what it was. It was gently curved, made of dark, lustrous wood and polished to a mirror sheen.

Ymir looked up from her embrace with Krista and snorted. "Hah! Congratulations, Annie, you get to try out Sasha's crusty old dildo. Hope you don't get splinters."

"It's clean!" Sasha coloured, squeezing her toy tight. “I wash it every time."

Ymir shrugged, and turned back to Krista. "Her funeral."

Had Annie heard any of this, she'd probably have had some questions. But hers ears were still blocked by Mikasa's legs, whose owner was riding her tongue towards another peak. And so the first she knew about it was when Sasha crouched down behind her, plucked her hand away and slowly squeezed the dildo into her, sending it sneaking up her passage to touch places that had never been touched before.

Annie reeled. She thrashed wildly, her body rebelling against this new, incredible sensation, requiring both Mikasa and Sasha's hands to steady her. Once Sasha had her toy firmly embedded in Annie's pussy, she yanked it out in a spray of juices, withdrawing it as smoothly as one of their razor-sword blades from its sheath. Annie whined, thrusting out her arse, begging for more. Sasha was happy to oblige. Now she knew Annie could take it. Now she was merciless. With practiced flicks of her wrists, she slammed the dildo into Annie and twisted it out, drilling her tunnel wide open. 

Mikasa screamed; Annie, in her effort to distract herself from the mounting pleasure, had glommed on to Mikasa's mound, sucking and slurping at every bit of it she could reach. Sasha watched watched Mikasa's abs ripple. Annie was rocking back and forth, her taut breasts swaying beneath her. Each muscle was outlined in a sheen of sweat, and her breath emerged from Mikasa's crotch in the spaces it could, hot and humid and carrying the scent of Mikasa's sweet musk. Her movements grew more and more erratic; her legs and arms quivered and almost failed her. A moment later, they did. Annie collapsed, slipping from between Mikasa's legs, completely at the mercy of her traitorous, pleasure-wracked body and brain.

As Annie writhed beneath her, Mikasa looked up at Sasha and said, simply, "Hey. Use that thing on me."

Ten seconds later, Mikasa was sprawled on the floor, with Sasha sitting over her, fucking her with her wooden cock. She was enjoying this position of power over one of their unit's most powerful warriors, and even dared to say:

"You like that, you little slut? Like my toy inside you?" She grinned, reached out and tweaked Mikasa's nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Her strokes intensified until her arm ached and Mikasa's juices splashed over her hand.

Sasha's dominance didn't last long. Mikasa came quickly, efficiently, her hips jumping, her eyelids squeezed shut. Then, the crisis passed, they snapped back open and she reared up. A brief tussle, which naturally she won, and Sasha ended up pinned on her front, arse in the air with Mikasa sitting on her back. Mikasa swept her palm across Sasha's bum, the slap ringing across the room. Sasha yelped, and Mikasa reached round to push the dildo into her with sadistic slowness. 

"You like that?" she mocked. "Slut." 

Intrigued by the new toy, Krista and Ymir made their way back towards the centre of the room. They watched Mikasa and Sasha playing for a while, but they were soon distracted by Annie, who stared at them with what was, for her, an imploring look. They smiled predatorily, and crouched either side of her, facing away. They met in the middle, hovering over the crux of Annie's thighs, and dipped down to take alternating licks at her quim. Annie, guessing there was something expected of her in return, reached up and pushed her fingers into the two pussies swaying over her. She drew happy squeals from Krista and Ymir, and felt their hot juices rolling down her wrists as she pistoned her digits into them. 

They soon switched position, with Krista taking Annie's face as her throne. Ymir straddled her thigh, rutting against it while she ground her knee into Annie's crotch. Each time she pushed it forward, she drew tremulous 'mmph's from Annie's busy mouth.

Off to the side, Mikasa's crude but effective work with the dildo sent Sasha toppling over the edge into another climax. Mikasa climbed off her and hauled her into her arms, holding her quaking body close until the moment had passed. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Mikasa pointed over to where the other three had formed a lewd triangle, with Krista and Ymir leaning over their supine victim, locking themselves into a kiss.

"Shall we join them?" Mikasa said, and Sasha nodded.

Sasha and Mikasa found places for themselves among the threesome and made themselves very welcome. They smooched and licked cheeks and necks, breasts and nipples. In return Krista, Ymir and even Annie's hands found their way to their loins, squeezing buttocks and probing pussies.

Such structure as their orgy had fell apart quickly, and soon all five of them found themselves in a tangle of limbs, groping whatever they could reach, sucking at whatever their mouths came into contact with. Sasha's dildo passed from cunt to cunt, used for a few febrile thrusts before being snatched away by someone more demanding. Their voices rose in harmony with each successive orgasm, sighs to moans to screams, making such a noise that it was a wonder no one came in to see what was going on. Sharing their pleasure, lips found lips, tongues met clits, fingers wormed their way into holes and squeezed down on soft, inviting tits. The girls' spit, sweat and juices mingled, becoming one, while the warmth of their bodies merged into a steamy heat that was more therapeutic than any mere water vapour could possibly have been.

Finally, when all five of them had come for the last time, they split apart and crawled back to the benches, tingling, shivering and feeling like they'd just done a dozen laps on the toughest 3DMG obstacle course. They sat slumped and panting, hair plastered to their heads, well in need of their now long overdue bath. Presently, Mikasa spoke:

"Well, Annie? What do you think of sex now?"

“I know what I think of it," Krista chirped, cuddling closer to Ymir.

"It has...some recreational value, I suppose," said Annie. Ymir, Krista and Sasha laughed.

"I guess that's the best we're going to get out of her," Sasha said. "Maybe we should try again sometime."

"Agreed," Mikasa said. And so did the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kinky-no-kyoukai.tumblr.com for comissioning this one, and to you for reading it. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
